The present invention relates to a neckphone, more particularly to a neckphone used together with front speakers so that a person can hear 3D sound even in a narrow space.
The term xe2x80x9cneckphonexe2x80x9d is a concept similar to a headphone and corresponds to an acoustical appliance that is placed on the neck. Further, the term xe2x80x9c3D soundxe2x80x9d is often called stereophonic sound and is referred to as a system or technique for producing realistic sound.
As shown in FIG. 1, stereophonic sounds were conventionally produced in a manner that specific sounds are outputted from respective speakers using a plurality of ordinary speakers S. That is, the stereophonic sounds are perceived when a person is located at a central location to the speakers which are disposed in a square pattern at the four corners of a room to an extent of the height of the person""s ear. However, such a method requires considerable space for installation of the speakers. Further, this method cannot attain a satisfactory effect of the 3D sound within a narrow space, even though the speakers are disposed at the front and rear areas of the room.
Another method for producing the stereophonic sounds is to use a headphone that is capable of outputting the 3D stereophonic sound. In this method, however, there are problems stemming from limited sound quality and the user feeling of a sense of fatigue and pain when the headphone is used for a long period of time since it presses on the ears.
Recently, as virtual space 3D strategic simulation games and so forth rise in popularity, the users are encouraged to experience a more realistic sound. Therefore, the need for a device that can provide the 3D sound while using the conventional speakers in the same way as before is on the rise.
The present invention is conceived to solve the problems mentioned above. The object of the invention is to provide a device that allows a user to feel 3D stereophonic sound in a manner that a rear sound can be obtained by simply putting the device on his neck in addition to a front sound from the conventional speakers.
In order to achieve the above object, a neckphone according to the present invention is characterized in that it includes a U-shaped or C-shaped supporting brace and the speakers coupled with the supporting brace and that the supporting brace has an ergomechanics-based, curved portion.
In addition, the neckphone may further include at least one folding portion for coupling the U-shaped or C-shaped supporting brace for providing mobility of the supporting brace.
Furthermore, the neckphone may include a first supporting brace and a second supporting brace coupled with the first supporting brace.
Moreover, the neckphone may include microphones and a speaker portion thereof has a structure in that a low frequency contained in an audio signal for reproducing a sound can generate a vibration.
Hereinafter, preferred embodiments of the present invention will be explained in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.